Treaty of Banora
by ThoughtBubble101
Summary: Shin-Ra and Wutai have been fighting for years. They have gone to many wars, lost many lives, and paid to much money. At first, it was just a joke to Rufus when he first heard it come out of the chief of Wutai's mouth. A marriage between their kids wouldn't solve anything. Of course, when you add the fact that your daughter actually wants to go through with this, it became real.
1. Chapter 1

"Agatha, do you really want to do this? Don't be so naive! I don't believe war could end with just a single marriage", Rufus shouted hysterically as he gawked at his daughter.

"You're right. I bet a ton of others will get married and that will make the situation even better. I'm not naive, dad. I'm really hopeful that this will work. I'm tired of death and grief. Why can't you understand that every time you go out to war, I get scared that you, or Reno, or Rude, or anyone else, won't come back", Agatha yelled.

She sat down harshly on the couch and rubbed her eyes. Rufus gasped and ran to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her to his chest. He began to rock her from side to side.

"Agatha, I'm worried. What if something happens to you? I'm not going to just give you away over a treaty of peace. I want your marriage to be more sentimental. Agatha, there are so many wrongs to this idea. Just... get it out of your head. I'll send Reno in and he can take you on a chopper ride to clear your head, or something", Rufus said as he began to stand.

"No, daddy! I want to do this. This may be the only thing that could possibly solve a lot of problems. I want to help! Daddy, I'm willing to do this. I don't care about my status. Its never been important to me and it never will. I just want to stop the fighting. If people from the past can stop fighting and sign a single document to end it all, then why can't we do it in the present", Agatha fought.

Rufus stopped in his tracks, looked to the ground, and sighed. It appeared that there would be no change to the plan like he had hoped. Maybe he had put a lot of stress on her from all the wars and days where he had to stay in and come up with battle strategies, but he never thought he had hurt her this much; to just throw away everything she had worked for, to get married over a treaty of peace that couldn't possibly work whether it was from the past, present, or future.

Agatha wiped her eyes and hugged her father from behind.

"Daddy, I'm ready to do this. Please tell them that I want to marry the chief's son. I don't care what he looks like, how he acts, or how he treats me. I've got a chance to save lives that should never be put in danger in the first place... and I'm taking it", Agatha said as she squeezed her father tighter.

It was clear that she wasn't going to change her mind. Of course, a father could do anything to make his daughter change her mind but it would involve pain, for this one, and Rufus wasn't going to put his daughter in any pain.

Rufus could feel himself weakening. He began to stagger as he tried to get to his desk to keep himself up. He couldn't make it and toppled to the floor. Agatha raced to his side and began to try and wake him up. She started to cry and laid herself on his chest.

"Agatha... p-please change your mind", Rufus breathed before he passed out.

Agatha sighed and pulled out her phone. She dialed Reno's number and told him to come pick up Rufus. She waited half an hour before he arrived.

"Hey, what happened or can you even tell me", Reno asked as he and Rude hefted Rufus onto a stretcher.

Agatha stood up and silently gave Reno a hug. She began to cry in his coat as she pushed harder against him. Reno just placed a hand on her head and stood there in silence. He pointed to the stretcher and then the helicopter as sign language for Rude to go ahead and board him on. Rude nodded and began to pull the stretcher outside.

"Agatha, you're gonna get my shirt wet, yo", Reno said softly.

"You never cared before. Why are you going to start now", Agatha reminded through tears.

Reno chuckled and pushed her back. He wiped her tears with the sleeve of his coat and, with no problem, hefted Agatha onto his back. He carried her outside, locked the house and carried Agatha to the helicopter. He sat her next to her father and shut the door.

"Ready, Rude", he yelled.

Rude responded with a nod and they both hopped in and flew to the nearest hospital.

Agatha held her father's hand as he slept on the emergency bed. She brushed her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. She couldn't seem to get the marriage idea out of her head. She knew her father didn't want this to happen but it hurt her even worse to see innocent people fall and money wasted on something so trivial.

"Excuse me, are you, by any chance, his daughter", the nurse asked as she walked over to the opposite side of Rufus.

Agatha nodded and stood. The nurse just checked his vital signs and sighed.

"Your father had a heart attack. He is stable but he needs a lot of rest", the nurse informed.

"That's good. I hoped he would be okay", Agatha said as she stood and walked outside to where Reno and Rude were waiting.

They stood instantly as she entered the waiting room. She didn't even have to wait for them to ask.

"The nurse said he had a heart attack. He's fine but he has to rest for a while", she stated.

A wave of relief washed over the two Turks. They say back down and began to devise what they would do next.

"Do either of you know how I could contact the chief of Wutai? I have to tell him something really important", Agatha asked.

"That sounds more like Tseng's line of business. Ask him about it, okay", Reno said as he counted the Gil he would give to pay for Rufus's bill.

Agatha nodded and walked outside to be alone. She pulled out her phone and called Tseng. He picked up on the first ring.

"I have two things to tell you. One, my dads in the hospital and t-two, I need to talk with the chief of Wutai", Agatha awkwardly said.

"What!? What happened? Besides, what are you talking about talking with the chief of Wutai", Tseng shouted.

"Well, the nurse said he had a heart attack and it's partly because of the Wutai chief. Well, that's not the main reason I have to talk to him. It is a reason, though", Agatha mumbled.

"I'm coming to the hospital. Where is it", Tseng yelled.

"It's the closest to our house. You know, the one I went to when I got sick with Pneumonia", Agatha reminded.

"I'm coming over, ASAP! I'll talk to you about the chief of Wutai, later", Tseng said.

The phone call ended, leaving Agatha alone again. She walked over to a bench and took a seat. This was a perfect chance for her to rethink the marriage idea. This boy that she had never seen could possibly be her future husband, making decisions with her, sleeping with her, creating a family with her. It was an awkward thought but the more she actually thought about it, the more it made sense.


	2. Chapter 2

Agatha watched as Tseng talked with the nurse. She leaned back in her chair and covered her eyes. She was still confused about the marriage proposal. Half of her wanted to take it with no regrets but at the same time the other half would find herself looking back and missing her freedom.

The idea that war could stop by just a marriage did seem a little silly, but to Agatha, it was worth a try. Besides, maybe it could end in love like all those romance novels her mom used to read. Of course, maybe it couldn't.

"Tseng, can I speak to you after you're done talking to her", Agatha asked.

Tseng gave a small nod to her and quickly got back to speaking with the nurse.

"Alright, what was so important that you had to interrupt my important conversation with the nurse", Tseng asked, irritably.

"You do know about the suggestion the chief of Wutai made, right", Agatha asked.

"Of course I do. I have to know. It's part of my job. Oh, if your father has told you about it, then he must actually be thinking about it", Tseng mumbled.

"Yeah, about it... I told him that I would do it; I would marry the chief's son. I want to make peace", Agatha said.

"That explains why he was under enough stress to cause a heart attack", Tseng thought out loud.

"Before, he passed out, he told me to rethink the decision", Agatha said unhappily.

"Well, what are you going to do? You know the choice you make is extremely important", Tseng reminded.

"I know. It's just, I'm so confused on what to do! I don't know if I want to marry a man I've never seen before just for peace or say no because of the possibility of it not happening", Agatha cried.

She placed a hand against her forehead and sighed. Tseng placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small encouraging smile. He walked away to continue looking after Rufus.

This didn't help Agatha. She just felt more alone. No one could help her but her. It was time to do some serious thinking. Agatha sat down on the couch in the room where her father lay. She curled up and leaned back. She began to think of the pros and cons of accepting the marriage.

Pros

1.) The marriage could work and peace could be granted over the two nations.

2.) Love could spark between the chief's son and Agatha.

3.) Lives could be saved, money could be preserved, fighting would decrease.

Cons

1.) If she accepted, it could fail and everything would get worse.

That was all she could think of. It seemed like the better side was to accept it but that one con was bad enough to make Agatha go against every single pro on the list. At the same time, she still wanted to try. Now there were the pros and cons of not excepting the marriage.

Pros

1.) Rufus wouldn't have to worry so much about Agatha getting married to the chief's son.

Cons

1.) Rufus would still be stressed over the rest of the future with Wutai.

2.) Money would be wasted, along with lives and half of the wars.

3.) That might be the only thing closest to romance.

Yep, this was definitely hard to decide on. Agatha decided to lay down for a while. All this deciding was starting to give her a headache. She stared at her father for a few more seconds and then laid down to go to sleep.

When Agatha woke up, she noticed herself laying in bed. She sat up and rubbed her head. The headache was still there. It would only go away if she made the decision and actually went through with it.

"Agatha? Agatha? Are you awake", Reno yelled as he banged on the door.

Agatha rolled her eyes and got up to open the door. She peeked at him from behind it and smiled.

"What, are you naked or something, cuz I coulda swore you were dressed when I put you in that bed a second ago", Reno said as he titled his head in confusion.

"No... Wait, a second ago. I must have been asleep for longer than that", Agatha said.

"Well, it only felt like a second cuz i, uh, took a nap too", Reno mumbled.

Agatha rolled her eyes and opened the door wider for Reno to slip in. They both sat down on the bed and made themselves comfortable.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about", Agatha asked

"Say wha-", Reno asked, again, titling his head.

"You just about banged down my door five seconds ago", Agatha remarked as she shook her head.

"Oh that, I was just bored and wanted to see what you would do, but now that I think about it, I do want to talk to you about something", Reno said as he scratched his chin.

"Well, I'm all all ears Reno", Agatha said as she leaned one side of her head closer to Reno.

"I was wondering what you and Tseng were talking about earlier. I noticed you getting all sad an stuff, so I was curious about what it was. Is it about Rufus's health because you know he'll pull through", Reno ranted.

Agatha looked down at her hands. She wondered if she should bother wasting her breathe to tell him what was going on between the two nations. Maybe Reno could help her decide... Maybe he couldn't.

"It's not about his health, it's about what caused his health", Agatha mumbled.

"Well, okay, I can dig... I guess. Either way, go on", Reno said.

"Okay, here goes, Well, the chief of Wutai came up with a proposal. He said that his son and I should get married in order for the two nations to sign a treaty of peace. My dad thinks it's a stupid idea. He believes that a simple marriage won't stop wars from happening. I told him I wanted to try. He thinks I'm naive but I really want to try. We fought for a few minutes and then he had his heart attack. Before he passed out, and I called you, he told me to rethink my decision on marrying the chief's son. I think the idea of me accepting a marriage from some guy I don't know to try to stop a war that won't stop just hurt him enough to land him in the hospital. It hurts me to realize that I put him there. Now, I'm not so sure whether I want to go through with this", Agatha explained, tears bordering her eyes.

"Wow, that's some crazy crap. Well, now I understand why he is under so much stress. Have you done the pros and cons, cuz that really helps", Reno asked.

"Yeah, I was met with an equal force on both sides. Reno, what would you do", Agatha asked.

"Well, if I knew I was going to be married to you, I'd do it! Ha ha! But, if it were someone else, I would still go for it. I mean think about it, the only thing you would have to worry about is your dad. I'm sure you could convince him. I mean, a few months back, I single-handedly convinced him to go golfing with Rude and I. I honestly don't think he had fun but the fact that I convinced him was good enough to last me the entire game", Reno remarked.

"I'm starting to think that entire comment was just you boasting", Agatha mumbled.

"Hey, I do not boast! I just talk nicely about myself. There's a difference", Reno said, sticking his tongue out.

Agatha rolled her eyes and gave Reno a hug. She laid down and curled up into a ball. Reno crawled on the other side of Agatha and pulled her against his chest. Agatha was his younger sister to him. Ever since the day of her birth, he was always around to help take care of her. Most of the Turks were there for Agatha but Reno was there the most.

They laid together until they both fell asleep. Agatha dreamed of her problems which soon turned into nightmares. They haunted her until she woke in sweat and tears.

Agatha looked at the clock and sighed. It was 3:24 in the morning.

"You awake to, huh", Reno whispered.

"Yeah", Agatha mumbled.

"Is it creepy to say that I watched you sleep", Reno asked.

"Yes, Reno. That is really creepy", Agatha remarked.

"Oh, well I did. I was just telling you", Reno said awkwardly.

Agatha giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Eww, that was gross", Reno said in a monotone voice.

Agatha giggled again and hugged him. Reno pulled her back and titled her chin up.

"Have you made up your mind yet", he asked.

"I really want to say that I will take the proposal, but a small piece of me just keeps saying no", Agatha said unhappily.

"That little piece is probably your dad saying 'Don't do it, don't do it'. Just take the offer if you want to do it", Reno joked.

Agatha rolled her eyes. She laid on her back and sighed.

"You don't understand, Reno, either choice I make will change my life, forever", Agatha said as she stared up at her stealing.

"Well, either way, there is no wrong answer. Think about it that way, okay. It will hopefully take the stress away from you, maybe not from your old man though", Reno remarked.

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty true. Well, I guess I'll take the proposal. I feel like I have to, anyways", Agatha said.

"What do you mean, you have to", Reno asked.

"Well, I feel like I'm the only one that can help this nation and Wutai grant peace. If I choose to take it, than I'm saving lives, money, and time", Agatha answered.

Reno nodded in agreement.

"I guess that's true", Reno agreed.

"Now, the only problem left is to convince my dad to agree with me without causing anymore health problems", Agatha said.

Agatha felt a lot of pressure come off her chest but there was still a layer there with a nice little name tag that said "Dad".


	3. Chapter 3

Agatha hopped out of bed with a little more hope for the day. She hurriedly got dressed, ate breakfast, and jumped on board the helicopter. Reno and Rude had promised her they would take her to see her dad.

"So, you're still taking the proposal", Reno asked.

"Yeah, I just hope I can convince my dad to agree with me. Do you have any advice on how I can do that", Agatha asked.

"Well, you can try stating all the good things about it. You could also break down the bad things and find something good about each of them. You could try bribing him into", Reno suggested.

"Some of these, I have a feeling you have already tried", Agatha mumbled.

"Actually, I've tried them all. It was mostly to get him on the golf trip. I think they all worked in some way, you know, to form his 'yes'. I'm sure you will be fine", Reno said as he smoothly leaned the helicopter down to the landing.

"Right, well this is completely different from golfing so I'm not going to take your good luck in account if I actually get him to say yes", Agatha yelled as the helicopter began to take flight.

"WHAT", Reno yelled as it got farther and farther away from the hospital.

Agatha was pretty sure he was just being hard headed. He could do anything he wanted to when he set his mind to it. She turned around and began her adventure down the stairs to the second to bottom floor. She didn't trust elevators. She had gotten stuck in them one to many times when she was little. She also believed they were for lazy people but she didn't mind if a doctor had to get in one. She did admit that they were faster and wasting time wasn't apart of any doctor's degree.

When she finally made it to the door, she took a deep breathe and knocked harshly, forcing her knuckles to turn a little red. She always used a lot of unneeded strength whenever she got nervous.

"Come in", a raspy voice yelled.

This couldn't be her dad. He sounded perfectly normal yesterday. Of course, this must be apart of the road to recovery from a heart attack. She opened the door and leaned her head in.

"Dad", she said gingerly, just in case she found herself in a completely different room, again.

"Agatha, is that you? Come in, come over here", she heard the raspy voice again.

She hurried down the five foot hall that lead to the opening of a large room. Her dad smiled as he waited for her. She hurried up by his side and gave him a weak hug. She pulled up a chair and laid her head down next to his arm.

"I'm glad you came to see me. I wanted to talk to you about something", he whispered.

"Does it have anything to do with what we talked about yesterday", Agatha asked.

"Actually, it does. Now, Agatha, do you still have the recording app on your phone", he asked.

Agatha pulled out her phone and laid it on the bed. She tapped the icon for the app and waited a few seconds before it showed up. She felt very confused.

"Good. Now, I have decided after a long nights worth of thinking that if you still want to do the marriage, than you can", he said with a small twinkle in his eye.

Agatha jumped back in surprise. She had to replay the sentence in her head before it became clear on what he had just said.

"W-what? I thought you were completely against the idea", Agatha yelled.

"I was until last night. I started thinking about my health and I started doing the math. Right now, we are at a disadvantage. If we say no to this, we might as well just let Shin-Ra be taken over by them. I also thought about the peace treaty that we would have to sign. I figured that we could also give it a try. Of course, I only want to do this if you still want to", Rufus said as he held her hand.

"Well, that's funny cuz I came over here to try and convince you to change your mind. Reno even gave me a few tips. Yes, I still want to do it. I have a question, though. Why did you ask me about the recording app on my phone", she asked.

"We are going to accept his offer by voice. The chief doesn't like texting all that much but I'm sure if he gets a text message with our voices, accepting the offer, he will be overjoyed", Rufus said smartly.

"Ah, you're using your noggin", Agatha joked.

It was always something he had said to her when she was little and would make smart and intricate moves while they played checkers. Rufus chuckled weakly and smiled.

"Are you sure you are up for this, cuz we can do it when you are a bit stronger", Agatha asked.

"I wan t to do it now. The faster we accept this, the less I'll have to worry about this", Rufus remarked.

Agatha smiled and placed the phone closer to his head.

"Alright, now how do we do this? I've never done it before", Agatha asked.

"It's because you have never been involved in my work. Here's what we do: I state the offer made by the chief and pause for a second so that my acceptance won't be confused as a part of the offer. After I accept, we pause again and then you have to say that you accept, okay. After that, we just stop the recording and send it to him", he explained.

"Oh, okay, I think I understand", Agatha nodded.

Rufus smiled and weakly pointed to the phone. This was a small cue for Agatha to start it. She pressed the button and pointed it towards her father. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"This is a recorded message to answer a proposal made by Chief Wutai. It states: To create peace between the two nations of Wutai and Shin-Ra, the chief has proposed that the daughter of Rufus Shin-Ra, Agatha Shin-Ra, and the son of Chief Wutai, Suno Wutai, are to be married to create a peace treaty between the two nations so that they may join to become one nation... I, Rufus Shin-Ra, hereby agree to the rules of this proposal along with my daughter, Agatha Shin-Ra, who will also agree by this recording".

Rufus held the phone in Agatha's direction and counted to five on his fingers. He then pointed for Agatha to go.

"... This is Agatha Shin-Ra and I hereby agree to this proposal of marriage between Chief Wutai's son, Suno, Wutai, and myself, Agatha, Shin-Ra", Agatha awkwardly stated.

"... This is the end of the recorded message", Rufus said.

He clicked the red button and handed it back to Agatha who set up the text message. After Rufus placed in the details, he pressed send and handed the phone back to his daughter.

"That was pretty good. It needed a little work but I'm sure he'll get the point", Rufus remarked.

"It felt weird to say. I felt like I was reading it off of a piece of paper. I couldn't say it again. I'm glad we sent the first one. I feel a lot better now", Agatha laughed nervously.

"I agree. I guess the weight has lifted off of our shoulders. You know, I bet they will think you did read it off of a sheet of paper. Maybe you shouldn't have made it so formal. Hopefully, they won't think I forced you into this. When we meet, try not to smile to much or smile in a weird way. You should also hold yourself in a position of intelligence. Try to study up on Wutai traditions. I've got a few books on my desk in my room. I highly doubt they will care to even take a glimpse at our daily traditions. It looks like we are going to be doing all the work. Hey, they better not pin all this wedding money on us", Rufus ranted.

"Dad, you are being so rude! Stop stereotyping them. You sound just like the trainees I see around the Shin-Ra building. I'm sure we will have to pay for at least half of it", Agatha reasoned.

"... I guess you're right. I think the medicine they are giving me is messing with my personality. I'm tired. How about you snuggle up with your dad? I'm sure we can find a way", Rufus suggested.

"Yeah, I think the meds are messing with your personality. You never wanna snuggle with me unless I bring up mom", Agatha remarked.

"Alright, you brought up mom so now you have to snuggle with me! I will force you to if I have to", Rufus joked.

"You can't force me, you're resting", Agatha remarked.

"You wouldn't force frail, ole me to chase you down just for a snuggle", Rufus asked.

"No, I guess not", Agatha said as she wiggled next to her dad.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Agatha began to wonder if Tseng or Reno had spoken to him about Agatha's stress on the problem. It was unlike him to act this way, even if he was high off of pain killers. She decided not to worry about it too much. It was a miracle that the problem had actually been solved as quick as it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Agatha, again, woke in her bed. This was starting to irritate her a bit. She hopped out of bed and peeked outside her window. It was barely morning. She turned to look at her clock. It was 4:42 a.m. Had she really slept all day?

Agatha burst out of her room and was met with multiple stares from everyone in the living room. Reno, Rude, Elaina, Tseng, and Cissnei stared warmly at her as they sipped their coffee and ate a quick bowl of cereals.

"Wow, you're up early", Reno yelled.

"Well, you have to remember, she slept all day yesterday", Tseng remarked.

"Yeah, the nurse said that she had the worst troubles giving Rufus his meds cuz you were all up in his grill and she didn't want to wake you so we took you home and I decided to talk to you about your future husband. Now, you gotta save that love for him, too. Don't spend it all on your dad, okay", Reno yelled.

"I still can't believe you are getting married before all of us even got girlfriends", Reno continued hysterically.

Elaina and Cissnei cleared their throats in hopes of them realizing that there were girls there who weren't going to date girls.

"Hmmm, if I had to choose a girl from this room who wasn't doomed to be married to our enemy, I would say Cissnei. She's hot! Besides, I think Elaina and Tseng share a special, secret bond", Reno joked.

Cissnei rolled her eyes while Elaina blushed and snuck a glance at Tseng who was staring down his coffee.

"I didn't know you were getting married", Cissnei yelled.

"Yeah, I didn't think I should tell you guys until the bride-to-be woke up", Reno remarked.

"Awww. Agatha, who is going to be your maid of honor", Elaina asked.

"I haven't thought about it yet. I really haven't thought about anything yet", Agatha said as she sat down next to Reno.

Elaina darted into Rufus's office and brought back a book to hold the paper she had in her other hand. She set them down and ran back to get a pencil.

"What is she doing", Reno asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and watched as Elaina scribbled down a few things on the piece of paper. At the top, she wrote "Marriage Planner".

"Agatha, who are you marrying, anyway", Cissnei asked as they watched Elaina draw columns down the paper.

"Suno", Agatha answered.

"Wait, you mean from Wutai? Are you nuts? Why are you marrying him? He hates every single one of us! He could kill you if he wanted to", Elaina shouted hysterically.

"Yo, calm down, Elaina! She's doing this as a proposal from Suno's dad. You know, Chief Wutai. He proposed that they get married to bring Shin-Ra and Wutai together. It's supposed to stop the fighting. I think they are doing cuz they broke, ya know", Reno said.

Tseng smacked his face. Reno's side of the story was not only illiterate but it was retarded and stereotyped.

"What? It's probably true. They gonna ask us for money the second that ring goes on Agatha's finger! Agatha, change your mind! I don't think it's a good idea anymore", Reno shouted hysterically.

Tseng became tired of his shouts and smacked him in the back of the head. He smiled gently at Agatha and ushered her to stand up.

"I'll take that seat. You can go sit by Elaina. I think she is going to talk to you about marriage, anyway. It's a lot easier for me to smack him when I'm next to him. He can't get away as easy", Tseng remarked.

Agatha stood and sat down next to Elaina who was staring creepily at her.

"Okay, so I've made these columns for different things. This on here is for cost. That one there is for ideas on the wedding dress, the next one is for food, the fourth one is for where it could be at, and the last one is maid of honor, flower girl, etc", Elaina explained.

Agatha sighed. She picked up the book that was supposed to support it because of the hand made table. It had a design on it that would probably ruin the paper if anyone were to draw on it. She noticed the books title, "Everyday Life for Wutai". It was probably something her dad would want her to read.

"Uh, Elaina, not to be rude but I would rather read this. Dad said I need to study up on their traditions. He thinks they won't care enough to study ours so I have to study up on theirs', Agatha remarked.

Elaina frowned but shrugged her shoulders. She picked up everything but the book and took it back to Rufus's office. Agatha stared at the book and opened it to the table of contents page.

"Hey, Elaina, while you in there can you grab me a highlighter", Agatha asked.

"Sure, where does he keep them- oh never mind! I found them. What color do you want? There's blue, yellow, orange, and even a pink one. He must have gotten them in a pack. I bet he never uses the pink one", Elaina yelled.

"Fine, I'll take the pink", Agatha said.

"Alright, let me just try it out… Dang! It marks like its brand new", Elaina remarked.

She hurried into the living room and handed it to Agatha who began marking the table of contents with stuff she had a feeling she needed to know. She marked the pages and the chapters and began reading. She marked what she felt was important. This may have been her dad's book but with all the pink, it might as well have been hers.

After a few hours of marking, Agatha set down the book. She was starting to get a little high from the Sharpie Highlighter fumes. She laid down on her back and shut her eyes.

"Are you done that quick", Reno asked as he laid down next to her on the ground.

"No, I'm just tired of staring at bright pink. Reno, can you run a hot bubble bath for me", she asked.

"Hey, I am not your slave… I'll do it if you give me a single Gil", Reno said, stupidly.

"Reno, I don't have time for me to get out a single Gil! I need a bath, cuz I stink and I'm tired and I'm upset", Agatha groaned.

Reno became silent, which was something hard for him to do. He leaned down and kissed the top of Agatha's head. After a few minutes of getting himself together, he went to the bathroom and began filling the top with hot water and bubble fluid.

"Is getting married always this stressful", he asked as he sat down next to Agatha.

"It's probably even more stressful than this. In a regular marriage, the parents are supposed to meet the man you're going to marry before you even decide to marry, I believe. There is also the cost of the wedding but I doubt that will be of any problem. And just like Elaina said, there is the planning", Agatha replied.

"Yeah, that's true. Maybe this kind of wedding is equally as stressful. I mean think about it. You have to learn about their culture, you've never met the boy; you don't even like the boy; this is only a treaty marriage; there is also a lot expected of you two", Reno remarked.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Hm, I didn't realize that everyone left", Agatha noticed as she stared around the room.

"Yeah, it was work, but Rude said I could stay with you… Well, he didn't actually say it but he nodded towards you and then looked at me", Reno said.

"That's nice. Hey, is the bath ready", she asked.

"Probably. Anyway, enjoy", Reno said as he gestured towards the bathroom.

Agatha smiled and gave him a hug. She walked into her bedroom to get fresh clothes and the shut the bathroom door behind her.

She could smell fruity bubbles as they began to seep out of the tub. Reno must have filled it up to mush, she thought. She stopped the water and let some drain from the tub.

After it got down a few inches, she plugged it back in and slowly sunk into the tub. The bubbles rose to her chin as she leaned back. It was felt nice to relax. Agatha sighed and shut her eyes. She suddenly felt drained of every once of energy she ever had. Agatha was tempted to fall asleep in the tub but she knew it was a bad idea so she leaned forward and turned one of the knobs and let some cold water flow. She cupped her hands and let the cold water pour in. After it started to overflow, she tossed the water at her face and shivered. The water was cold but it barely did a thing to her tiredness.

Agatha turned the water off and got out of the tub. Even if she had just wasted a few seconds in there, it could easily have sent her to sleep. She would just let Reno have the bath. Agatha was sure he wouldn't mind it. Agatha wrapped the towel around her and opened the door.

"Reno, I'm incredibly tired", she yelled.

Reno ran from the living room and stood in front of her. He smiled and gave her a hug.

"And you want me to have the bath? I'd be glad to", Reno said.

"How'd you know I was gonna say that", Agatha asked.

"Well, I had a feeling it would make you sleepy and you're not the type of person who wouldn't waste my efforts so I'd be glad to take that bath… cuz I stink", Reno said as he darted past her.

"Hey, let me get dressed first. I was just gonna tell you", Agatha remarked.

"You should have just gotten dressed and then told me", Reno remarked.

Agatha rolled her eyes and then swiped up her clothes. She hurriedly got dressed; with what little strength she had left and marched all the way to her room. She could hear splashing from the bathroom. Reno had probably jumped into the tub.

Agatha sighed and lay on her bed. It felt so good to at least carry out one thing before bed. Her dad would be proud, but now, he had to focus on getting better. The doctor said it would be at least two weeks max before he could go home and her father had probably set the wedding date to be a t least a week later after he got out of the hospital. Technically, the marriage was probably going to be in less than a month. This was something to slightly look forward to, but at the same time it seemed like a death wish or some sort of loss date for her freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, I really hope you guys are enjoying my story!

Today was the day. It was the day of all days. A day for the days... Okay, it was the meeting day. Agatha had butterflies fluttering in her gut as she placed on an ankle length dress. It wasn't the wedding day, but she felt that she had to dress formally for the occasion. It was a white dress, wrist-long sleeves, that came down and only very lightly exposed her chest. She felt that the white could be a symbol of peace.

Agatha pinned her hair up but left a few pieces down to make it look like she wasn't supposed to be perfect. Almost everything on her was symbolic to something peaceful. She smiled at herself in the long mirror leaning against the wall in her room. She curtsied and bowed to humor herself.

"My beautiful daughter, are you ready", she heard her father ask.

"Yes, dad. Do you think this show off to much of my chest", she asked as her father peeked into the room.

"Not to sound like I'm not much of a father, but you look fine. A little chest showing won't make you seem any different. Besides, he is a teenager. It might make him like you better", he said.

"Dad, you're high, aren't you", Agatha joked.

"No, I'm just saying. I'm excited to make a treaty... I'm also excited that my little girl is getting married... even if it is to a man she has never met", Rufus said as he thought for a second.

He took her hand and led her to the chopper. He helped her in and hopped in, making sure not to wrinkle his just-pressed pants. He shut the door and tapped Reno's chair. It was a subtle sign for Reno to fly the helicopter.

"Now, remember, I'll be the one talking until I say that you can talk. I really don't want this to look unprofessional. After we are done talking, you and Suno can chat away all you want. We will be making some arrangements for things so if you hear something you don't particularly like, or if you want to make a suggestion, just yank on my arm and I'll get to you when I can", Rufus informed.

"Yeah, he is just saying that because he gets to into the conversation and if you interrupt, you could have the giant chance of getting smacked", Reno joked.

Rufus rolled his eyes and squeezed his daughter's hand tightly. He hugged her to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Agatha. Don't you ever forget it, okay", he whispered to her.

Agatha looked up at him and smiled. She kissed his cheek and played with his tie. When she was little, she used to try and tie it for him, but she was never really good at it. She shut her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. It felt nice to know he was breathing. Of course, he couldn't breathe forever but he needed to breathe for every moment Agatha was about to go through.

"Dad, please stay with me", she whispered.

"I will, I promise", Rufus whispered back.

"Do you even promise to be there to walk me down the isle", she asked.

"I do. I'll even say it formally. I, Rufus Shin-Ra, will hold my daughter's hand as we two walk down the isle and I give you over to the man you will marry", Rufus whispered.

Agatha kissed her father's cheek and snuggled deeper into his chest. He laughed and hugged her back.

As the helicopter landed, Rufus checked himself with a small mirror Agatha had in her handbag. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

"Are you ready to meet your future husband", Reno asked as he turned the helicopter off.

Agatha shyly nodded and began to hold on to her father's arm. She squeezed his arm and felt her heart start to race. She felt herself getting faint.

"Dad, I feel a little scared", Agatha mumbled shakily.

"Don't worry about that. Hey, look at me... Calm down and smile... not to creepy though", Rufus whispered.

Agatha nervously giggled and hugged tighter to him.

"I guess my advise didn't work to make you feel better, nor that small joke at the end", Rufus mumbled, mostly to himself.

Agatha shook her head and walked next to him as they began to take each step until they were just a few feet away from Chief Wutai and his son. A small wind blew as they stood in an empty meadow full of Wishing Flowers. It seemed almost dramatic.

"Chief Wutai, it is good to see that you are doing well... and your son, too", Rufus started.

"I heard you were hospitalized before this visit. I do hope that you can make it through this... along with your daughter", Chief Wutai continued.

"You don't have to worry about me, or Agatha. We are healthy and alive. I don't see why this wedding can't go on as soon as possible", Rufus remarked.

"I have a suggestion. How about we leave them to talk for a few minutes over under that tree. We need to talk about wedding costs and start planning it", Chief Wutai suggested.

"I agree. Agatha, do you agree", Rufus whispered.

Agatha nodded. She leaned out from behind her father and stared at the man she would marry. He was muscular, tall, and his facial expression seemed to say that he didn't particularly want to be here with everyone. He had a long scar going diagonally from the right side of his forehead to the left side of his chin.

"Suno, you and Agatha go talk over there", Chief Wutai instructed.

Suno sighed and grabbed Agatha's arm. He pulled her to the tree and leaned against it with his eyes closed.

"Well... h-hi", Agatha mumbled.

"Speak up! If you want me to hear you, speak up", he shouted.

Agatha cringed and slightly jumped. She had a feeling it was going to turn out like this. She was to uncomfortable to speak any louder. She felt a tear start to slide down her face.

"Oh, stop crying! If you didn't want to do this than you should have said no", Suno shouted.

"I wanted to do this for the peace", Agatha squeaked.

"Pff! I doubt this will do anything for peace", Suno scoffed.

Agatha shook her head and sighed. Suno was starting to be unreasonable.

Agatha looked toward her father and smiled. He was watching them. He was probably making sure no one came out from behind the tree to hurt Agatha.

"Did you really do this for peace? It seems you really wanted to do this for your father's sake", Suno guessed.

"Yeah, I guess that could be a reason", Agatha said.

"Hmph, I can read you like a book, just like any girl. My dad said you were special, but you're just the same as any girl from Wutai", Suno remarked.

Agatha frowned. She didn't like the way he was speaking to her. She felt a small surge of courage flicker in her heart. She would make him see how special she was, but she had to do it later. Rufus and the chief were both on their way over.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how are you two settling? Suno, have you given her the ring, yet", he asked.

"No, he hasn't. You know, Suno, maybe if you didn't want to do this, than maybe you should have said no", Agatha bravely remarked.

Suno's eyes widened. He must have never been spoken to in that manner by a woman. He glared at Agatha and dug around in his pocket. He pulled out a small ring with two smaller diamonds sitting next to each other.

"Here, take the stupid ring! I hope you enjoy the five second of freedom you left before you put on the ring", he yelled.

Agatha was shocked. She figured he would have respected her more if she had actually stood up to him. By the way he was talking about her before her out burst; every girl at his village must have been shy. She looked down at the ring as it lay in the dirt. She hurriedly picked it up and dusted it off.

"It's disrespectful to throw things like this on the ground. Rings have more sentimental value than the dirt", Agatha said as she held it in her hand.

"Apparently your freedom has even less value than the dirt because you didn't seem to pick that up when you went for the ring", he replied.

"My freedom has nothing to do with this! If all you think about is your freedom, than you clearly have already lost it", Agatha yelled.

Rufus placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. She didn't have to be a genius to know that he was trying to get her to stop yelling at him.

"Suno! Suno, you calm down right now! You are being incredibly disrespectful! She is your future wife! She is trying so hard to make this work. It makes you look worthless compared to that ring in her hand", Chief Wutai yelled.

"Shut up, old man! You obviously think just like she does! I seriously doubt a single marriage can stop all these wars! You know, you wasted your money on this ring! This is over. I want to get out of this", Suno screamed as he lunged towards his father.

Agatha's instincts kicked in. She jumped in front of the chief and harshly forced her knee into Suno's side. He fell down with no further notice and stayed down. He groaned and held his side tightly.

"Before we get married, which we will, I'll be making some changes to you. First off, hurting your father won't change his mind about anything! Second off, disrespecting the people who are trying to help you, is crude and unmannerly. Thirdly, and finally, you are going to listen to what other people say before you think your opinion ranks top! You get up right know and apologize to your father", Agatha commanded.

Everyone was stunned. It was obvious Agatha had become tired of his crap. He had pushed her buttons and sent her too far. She basically had him by the neck and wasn't afraid to give him a little squeeze when he needed it.

Suno awkwardly stood and glared at Agatha. Of course, now that she had made herself clear, she wasn't going to be afraid of a funny looking stare.

"Another thing, glaring at people will get you nowhere in reality. Now, apologize", she said.

Suno sighed and glanced at his father. He mumbled a small apology and stared down at his feet.

"That apology was worth nothing. I heard no feeling, nor did I feel that it was actually meant as an apology! Try it again", Agatha commanded.

Suno did try it again. He had just a bit more feeling and a bit more pitch to it.

"We can do this all day, for all I care. You are going to do it correctly! Try again", she said.

"I said, I'm sorry, dad", Suno yelled.

This time, it was full of emotion and had perfect pitch. It seemed that this was the first time in years that he had ever apologized correctly to his father.

"Thank you, Suno. You did it correctly that time", Agatha remarked.

Suno stared at her, still a bit of glare in his eyes. He took the ring from her hand and found the finger he needed. He awkwardly placed it on and then got back to starting at the ground.

"W-well, thank you, Agatha. I'm happy to see you and your father taking this marriage proposal so seriously. Maybe we can get things done around here… Suno, be a gentlemen and ask her for her hand correctly, please", Chief Wutai suggested.

"I'm not your little dog, okay", Suno yelled.

"Oh, uh… It's okay. He put the ring on, that is all the asking that I need", Agatha remarked.

Chief Wutai nodded his agreement to her and stared towards his son. Agatha smiled and stared down at the piece of shiny gold surrounding her finger. Maybe if she didn't pull the reigns to hard on Suno, he could become a gentlemen; slowly but surely.

"Thank you. I really am trying my hardest… My dad and I both are", Agatha mumbled.

"I'm happy that at least some people try", Chief Wutai said as he hinted his hopes for happiness to his son.

"Whatever... Well, Agatha, are you really happy", Suno asked.

"I-I guess I am. I mean, my life isn't perfect, but nothing wrong is happening, I guess", she replied.

Suno leaned forwards and stared at into her eyes. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into him. He made sure their lips touched for at least a few seconds. When they both pulled away, Agatha stared at him in a surprised way. Her moth fell open and her knees buckled.

"I hope your happy, now. Freedom won't matter for what's in the future", he hissed in her ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Agatha P.O.V**

There was a lot of talking after Suno, the Wutai Chief's son, and I met for the first time. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, minus the mishap between Suno and I when we first spoke. Ever since then, he has barely made any eye contact with me. All he does is just stare out the closest window or fumble with his fingers.

It had been decided that a small home would be built for us in Banora in the hopes that we will become closer. After the fight, things got a little strained and my dad and Suno's dad wanted to make sure our wedding wouldn't be filled with fighting and end in a terrible divorce or something along those lines.

The idea itself was smart, however; I've found that most things are easier said than done.

The helicopter landed smoothly in a clearing near Banora. My dad and I exited the helicopter along with Suno and his father. I stayed close to dad as we walked down a passage decorated with blooming dumb apples trees. If I wasn't so nervous, I would have been taking in the beauty of the area around me.

We stopped in front of a small one story house that smelled of fresh paint. It was our house.

"Well, lets go ahead and get you two settled in! We need to hurry up before the villagers start getting nosy", my dad said as he ushered us into our home.

The home was already furnished with four chairs surrounding a wooden rectangular table and a fridge that was connected to a single counter and stove on one side. The other side held a double bed in one corner and a bookshelf with books scattered throughout its three shelves. A soft rug was laid out in between the bookshelf and bed. A bath house was located only a few houses down from us.

With everyone settled in, we eventually had to say our goodbyes and watch our parents leave on my dads helicopter.

The idea of leaving us alone seemed scary at first but Chief Wutai believed it would help us to show our true feelings. And that was what I was afraid of. Suno was scary enough with our dads only a few feet away, but now it was just us. Of course, I wasn't going to let my guard down. He could be a cruel as he wants but I refuse to just let him jackass his way through this.

I may have only been in that house for a few minutes but I was already feeling suffocated. I decided to walk through the blooming dumb apple trees trail again and try to enjoy it, this time.

"Hey! Where are you going", Suno called as I began walking towards the path.

"I'm just trying to find a way to enjoy my time here", I yelled back as I continued on towards the path.

"Wait, alright. I don't feel like sitting around that tiny wooden box my dad thinks is a home", Suno called after me as he hurried to catch up.

I felt a slight jolt as he lightly bumped into my shoulder. I turned, about to lay it on him, and noticed he was holding up his hands.

"Sorry about that. Serious... Thought I could stop, but I don't think my shoes are used to this soil", he said, giving me a small smile.

It was odd to see him smile, even if it was a small one. I felt my face flush slightly and a smile flowed across my face. I felt the atmosphere around us soften a bit.

Before either of us knew it, we were holding hands and talking about a lot of different topics. The sun was going down, so we made our way back to the house where Suno and I consulted one of the cookbooks in the bookshelf and decided we would do something special for each other by making a favored dish from Wutai and a favored dish from Shin-Ra!

Earlier, before all of this, I would have hated to admit that I was having fun with him, but now, I was glad. This could actually work. Of course, there was still a lot of work to do between us.

After we ate, we cleaned up the dishes and made ourselves comfortable in the bed. A minute of awkward silence passed as we looked at each other, too uncomfortable to really go to sleep.

"Um, I had fun, today", I whispered, laying only a few inches away from Suno.

Another breathe of awkward silence passed before he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess I did too", he said, a hint of rose touching his cheeks.

His blush sparked a deeper red to flourish across my face. A nervous giggle escaped me. He smiled and a soft chuckle broke out from his lips.

His hand softly moved in between our pillows. I laid my hand over his, giving it a small squeeze.

"Good night, Suno", I whispered.

"G'night Agatha", he whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

**~3 Weeks Later~**

Agatha nuzzled Suno's neck as he looked over the papers they had just received from both Shin-Ra and Wutai. They had been receiving these letters weekly. In them were updates about wedding plans and other arrangements being made.

This one was odd. Well, at first it seemed normal. The wedding date had long been set to be the first day of April: next Saturday. This was going to be the last letter. So, it contained every detail about the wedding... including after the wedding.

After the wedding, a small party, containing only the closest members of both families, would ensue and then afterwards, the newly weds would be left alone. There was going to be a lot of pressure placed upon the couple.

The greatest way for a bond to start between the two locations was for the couple to have a child.

Suno coughed uncomfortably at the sentences he just read. Agatha looked up at him with confusion.

"What's wrong", she asked, noting his pale face.

"Just, well, what this says", Suno muttered.

Agatha raised an eyebrow and took the letter from him. She read it over, and reread the section of their duties after marriage, and reread it one more time.

"Uh, ooookay", Agatha remarked.

"Are they serious? Does your dad really want that", Suno questioned, squirming a bit.

"Hey, your dad wants it, too. It's not our fault our parents are weird", Agatha said, dropping the letter on the table in front of them.

"Weird doesn't begin to describe them", Suno grumbled.

"Well, what are we gonna do about their request", Agatha asked, blushing a bit.

Suno paused for a minute, in thought.

"Can we just deal with that when the time comes", Suno asked.

"Right, cuz I just can't see you as a dad, haha! Too weird", Agatha chuckled.

Suno rolled his eyes and leaned back against the chair.

"One week", he mumbled with a smile.

Agatha hugged against him again and sighed.

"I can't wait", she said, kissing his cheek.

 **Sorry for the super short chapter! I didn't feel like writing a super long chapter that included the wedding and after wedding affairs. I'm considering doing a version with them and the after party fun and then another chapter without that section. You know, like a lemon chapter, but I'm not sure. Anyways, if I don't do it, the next chapter will probably be the final, which is saddening since I've been planning/writing this story for so long.**


End file.
